<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins by KittKatt_in_a_hat42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640648">Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKatt_in_a_hat42/pseuds/KittKatt_in_a_hat42'>KittKatt_in_a_hat42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Origins SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Origins SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKatt_in_a_hat42/pseuds/KittKatt_in_a_hat42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt and Connor have been kicked out of their village what happened when the stumbled upon a lake with weird people on it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Schlatt)</p>
<p>     "How many time do I have to tell you people you aren't welcome here!" yelled an angry man.</p>
<p>"Why don't you leave already your going to make are kids into freaks too!" Yelled a woman.</p>
<p>"FINE WE'RE GOING!!!!" I yelled at them, well I didn't just yell at them I kinda stuck the middle finger up at them as well, but who am I kidding we were fucked. because of them so fuck them!</p>
<p>     Maybe conner new what to do doubt it but. No he didn't know what to do I know him too well.we made our way back to the wagon we had. It had all of our belongings in it. It wasn't much still a few bottles of water if few cans of food. An extra change of clothes and a few other little things. And yet it still wasn't really wagon more of cart.</p>
<p>"What are we gonna do?" Conner asked worry laced in is voice.</p>
<p>"I honestly don't know" I replied. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Conner we need to get moving before the sun sets Don't want to deal with too many mobs yeah?" He nodded his head weakly. </p>
<p>"We should find a lake maybe then we have fish and water!" He said so suddenly and excitedly I jumped.</p>
<p>"Good idea so good I'm gonna steal it." I said jokingly</p>
<p>"NOOOOOO I'm gonna get scammed by the business man himself!!" He joked </p>
<p>"I'm not gonna scam you I told you I'm going to steal it from you!" I laughed we started laughing we continued to joke like this for another few hours until we got tired and the sun was starting to set.</p>
<p>" I'll keep guard you sleep" he said turning to me and pulling out an iron short sword. I merely nodded and went to go laid down on the uncomfortable grass.</p>
<p>"Nike Conner" I muttered</p>
<p>"Night schlatt!" He said loudly that's that last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a lake. Right? No people. Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(wilbur)</p><p>Finally it was night time I thought as I ran out the door the night sky was filled to the brim with stars. And the moon oh so romantic not to mention it was at a crescent right now. My smile only grew wider when I noticed Nikki. My best friend I waved happily to her. And she smiled back. Flicking her mermaid tail around it the water. </p><p> </p><p>I walked along the water making my way towards tubbos treehouse kicking a few stones into the shallow water.</p><p>I Heard my name being called.I looked up and noticed tubbo and Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>" HEY BIG MAN!!!!!!!" The child yelled. Jumping from tubbos treehouse. And beautifully landing on the ground without a scratch. Well tubbo silently climbed down the ladder with a lantern in hand.</p><p>Tommy is my little brother you see. And I love him Don't get me wrong. But man is he annoying sometimes. Then there's tubbo his best friend. He is the sweetest kid you'll meet.</p><p>you probably are wondering why my little brother just jumped from a tree and was fine ,and why I said I can't be out in the daytime.and why my best friend has a mermaid tail. Well you see we're not human... Let that sink in... Yep you heard me right. 'Oh but Wilbur what are you if you're not human.'/p&gt;

</p><p>I'm a phantom. I literally am a ghost...that can't go in the sunlight...but I can go through wall so that makes up for it. But I'm see-through so it's kind of weird.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy he's an avian think a chicken basically. He can move faster. He basically floats to the ground. Well as he puts it He's stuck to veganism. And has to sleep really high up.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo is a shulk. He is literally a tank. His iron armor is the equivalent to diamond. He can carry more than us. But he can't use a shield so that kind of sucks. And he gets really hungry easily.</p><p> </p><p>My friend Nikki she's a mermaid or a merlin. She can't breathe on the land. However if it's raining she can. She's kind of stuck in the lake all the time. I live near her like right next to her lagoon.she actually has a way to get into my house if she wants to. she's one of my best friends so I had to.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey tommy" I said casually</p><p>"Big man philza said he needs your help and it's urgent!"</p><p>Phil is my father he adopted me and Tommy when we were really little. He is an elytrian He has the beautiful wings on his back they're a dark shade of gray that will match perfectly with his outfit. He usually will see feel wearing a green and white striped bucket hat that weirdly fits him. He can't wear heavy armor and he doesn't like small spaces so he lives in the sky but he has a house near the lake so that he will be close to us.</p><p>( Time skip)</p><p>I was walking to Phil's house I ran into ranboo and Charlie. Ranboo is part enderman and Charlie is part slime.</p><p>I gave them a quick smile and waved. Before turning back to the path I was heading down.</p><p>A few minutes later I got to the side of the lake Phil lives on. I noticed Jack pacing back and forth in front of his house. He's a blazeborn He's from the nether.</p><p>" AYUP JACK MANIFOLD!!!" I exclaimed making him jump in surprise.</p><p>"ayup will..." He said with a hint of sadness laced in his words.or was it guilt?</p><p>"You alright mate?" I asked he looked at me and then at the door "jack?"</p><p>"..." </p><p>"Are you alri-" I started</p><p>" WILL I MESSED UP"he yelled </p><p>"Jack what are yo-" I tried</p><p>"So there's this piglin chasing me and I went through the portal with me and when it came through it started dying so I threw it in the lake and then it turned into a part human hybrid and now I'm freaking out.!!!!!" He finished but personally I was more curious of the hybrid piglin. </p><p>But then I noticed his panic and I pulled him into a hug. Muttering things to him like it wasn't his fault and that it's not the end of the world.his breathing was back to normal and was calmed down.</p><p>suddenly the door's opened and there were two figures standing there one holding on to the other for support.my father looked at me and smiled before turning to the pink hair man using him as a support.</p><p>I made eye contact with the other person their blood red eyes piercing through me at jack. That's when I noticed he was part pig and realized why he was growling and glaring at him.</p><p>I felt uncomfortable for a moment. I stared at him. He was a taller than me,he had long soft pink hair, blood red eyes, he wore a really nice white dress shirt. His pig ears had a few earrings in. He had a scar on is cheek that went down to his neck.and his skin had a bit of pink mixed in.all in all a very attractive man.</p><p>I gave him a quick smile before turning on my heel and walking off to help ranboo and Charlie with some party area they were working on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The pig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno meets people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(technoblade)</p>
<hr/><p>I watched the person who was hugging the bastard who got me here. He was weirdly hard to see. From what I could make out. He had fluffy looking hair he wore some kind of sweater and that's literally about it. Why was he that hard to see?</p><p>Suddenly I Heard him yell something to phil.before running off. I turned to phil to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" I asked phil turned to me.</p><p>"That was my son."he said simply turning to the other man."techno this is jack manifold" I turned back to him and growled</p><p>"Hi..." He muttered I could hear to nervousness.</p><p>"You know techno jack is from the nether." I looked at phil confused</p><p> "What?"</p><p>"Oh yeah I am from the nether!" Jack said</p><p> "So your a hybrid?" I asked</p><p> "No..." He says before continuing " I'm a blazeborn!"</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"He's a blazeborn he can't be poisoned or set on fire he can't touch water or he could die." Phil explained</p><p>"Oh..." I mumbled "sorry for trying to kill you jack." His head shot up in shock.</p><p>"It's no problem." He concluded</p><p>( Bit of a time skip to a few hours later)</p><p>Me and phil were sitting there eating a bit of food cuz we were hungry. We had started me a home and we're we getting tired. I looked up to see the sun starting to rise. That's When I noticed Phil's worried expression.</p><p>" Somethin wrong?"</p><p>"Huh...oh...I'm just worried about my son..."</p><p>" Why?"</p><p>" He is a phantom he can't be in the sun or he will die so he has to be in shade or invisible or in water." He finishes</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine don't worry." Phil turned to me and smiled before standing up.</p><p>"That's a long enough break. Let's get back to work."I nod my head in agreement before standing up. Today will be long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I get some feed back on if you're enjoying this. Also should I turn tubbo into a bee hybrid instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is that a ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt and Connor meet a ghost?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again it's been a while also I was listening to the fallout 4 radio soundtrack while writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(schlatt pov)</p><p>I woke up to the smell of potatoes cooking. I sniffed a bit before sitting up.</p><p>"Morning schlatt!" I hear conner say in a cheerful tone.</p><p>"Mornin" I grumble still not quite awake.</p><p>"Here schlatt..." I turn to see a baked potato in his hand holding it twords me. "You look really hungry." He smiles and I smile back. </p><p>"Thanks..." He was correct I was starvin and I could hear my stomach aching for food. So I took a bite it. </p><p>It was ok wasn't fully cooked.it could use some butter and salt. Oh and some bacon. Oh how I could go for some good meat. </p><p>"Man I what I would do for a good steak or pork chop." I say. I notice conner look up. And laugh before stoping suddenly.</p><p>"Schlatt?" He suddenly says with fear laced in his words.</p><p>"The fuck you want?" I say back.</p><p>"T-turn around" he stutters out. </p><p>So I do and right there is some cooked pork chops and some cooked steak!</p><p>"What the fuck?!" I exclaim. I get up and touch them and they're warm!? "They're warm!"</p><p>"How is that possible!" Conner yells obviouslystill scared.</p><p>"YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT!!" I scream at him also freaked out.</p><p>We suddenly hear a small giggle...</p>
<hr/><p>(Wilburs pov)</p><p>You see I love doing kind things for the travelers that come by here.so when I spotted these guys I couldn't help myself. And when I heard the guy with the ram features...schlatt I think it was I couldn't help myself.</p><p>Tommy and ranboo had gotten a ton of supplies and food for everyone.so I had a lot of pork and steak.</p><p>Can't a phantom get some respect. You just can't be nice these days.so I was kinda confused when they started freaking out I gave them what they wanted. Man why is being nice so hard...</p><p>I let out a giggle at that thought.</p><p>Oh shoot I think they heard that...</p>
<hr/><p>(Schlatts pov)</p><p>I turn towards where the giggle came from.</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!" I yell.</p><p>Suddenly standing there is a guy he is the same hight as me Maybe a bit shorter. He is wearing a yellow jumper and maroon beenie. And...</p><p>Wait can I see through him!</p><p>"The hell are you?"I mutter.</p><p>"No better question is what are you" conner pipes in.</p><p>"I'm a phantom!" He says smiling "and you are close to our lake." </p><p>He goes on for a bit about the others and this lake. </p><p>"Hey would you guys mind if we built homes there we are kinda looking for a place to live..." Conner asks. We watch as he ponders for a moment.</p><p>"Hmmmm... Are you two hybrids of some kind?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah I'm a arachnid and schlatt is a ram hybrid as you can see." Conner says </p><p>A smile grows onto this phantoms face."then yes!" </p><p>"Thank you so much!" Conner thanks him "I'm conner by the way!"</p><p>"Lovely to meet you both" he says " I'm wilbur"</p><p>Wilbur ay...</p><p>what a nice name it fits him.</p><p>Wait what am I thinking!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>